CGPC01
The ISA Unite! Let the Mission Begin! (ISAの団結！ ミッションを始めましょう！''Isa no danketsu! Misshon o hajimemashou!) is the 1st episode of Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!. Synopsis Keiko, Chie, and Rei are year-three high school students with barely anything in common besides being members of the student council. But once they saw a ghost, everything got a little spooky. They got kicked out of the student council, so in order to rebel, they created the group called the Investigators of Spectral Activity, also known as the ISA or the Spooky Club. Unfortunately, they got made fun of for not having 4 members. So in order for the club to not be shut down, they have to find the fourth member. Summary ''See CGPC01 / Transcript. Ideguchi Keiko, Nagai Chie, and Yoshihara Rei are in their third year in the Sedai High School. Besides being in the student council, they have almost nothing in common. For example, Chie never seemed to talk to anybody outside of the student council. She was always alone during breaks, but she clearly didn't want to be alone. She was even the vice president of her student council, which was a very hard job. Maybe that's why she seems overworked. Rei, however, has amazing social skills. She always seemed to be happy, and she shared her smiles to everybody. In English class, she was dubbed a Rei of Sunshine. However, whenever she is asked about home activities, she dismisses it like it was nothing. It seems a little weird. Keiko had good grades, but she cheated her way to the top. A good manipulator, a good liar, all of that stuff. But this persona hides her fears, her struggles, her problems of being a student council member. But like the other two, she hides it, like it was all nothing. Enter Tatsuno Akio. The leader of the tennis club. She calls the student council because she thinks there is a ghost in the tennis courtyard. The members of the council, like the club president Amari Misa, along with her best friends Iki and Ichiko, do not believe in ghosts. Luckily, Keiko wanted to volunteer. Followed by Rei, and then Chie. They look at each other, surprised that they had the same feelings to this situation. While searching for this supposed ghost, Keiko introduced Chie to Rei officially. The three girls get along just fine. They go to the courtyard and see a glowing purple figure turn around to face them. It looks like a pretty lady but she has a smile of sharp fangs. She roars at the three unarmed girls as they scream and scurry out of the courtyard. Misa, Iki, and Ichiko become aware of the girls' discovery and they ban them from the student council. Chie wants to make a rebellion club. The other two girls agree. Rei dubs it as the Investigators of Spectral Activity Club. Keiko dubs it as the Spooky Club. Chie agrees with both names. They attempt to find themselves a club room but they find themselves being made fun of due to the lack of another member. If the girls don't find a fourth member, the school is gonna shut the spooky club down. So the girls try to find some member. They accidentally ask devoted club members about joining the spooky club. They say no due to their devotion. Then they ask students with no clubs to join the spooky club. They seem to appreciate their smartphone games and social media more than clubs about creatures that probably don't exist. But Keiko finds one girl. Ogura Kimi. She was part of the tennis club and was a witness to seeing the pretty angelic ghost girl, but she wasn't devoted to the paranormal enough to join the club. Until Chie stepped in. Blushing and raising her glasses, Kimi nods her head and runs up to Akio telling her that she wants to join the ISA before Keiko could even review her. The club has started. The girls meet each other. They become fast friends. But then one of the schoolboys comes in and says that his apartment is haunted and he gives the girls his address. Keiko, Rei, and Chie come in the apartment. Since they weren't big, they lied to the hotel manager and said that they were "simply visiting" that boy. Chie has a meter to find these ghosts. It was called the PKE meter. The girls split up. Rei finds a green ghost eating food. Rei shoots with her homemade ghost wand. The ghost flies away before Rei can shoot. Chie scans a man with the PKE meter, poking him. Keiko encounters the green ghost. She calls Rei on her walkie talkie. Rei calls the ghost an ugly little spud over the talkie. The green ghost, who is mad at this comment, charges at Keiko. Cut to the ending. Major Events *Keiko, Chie, and Rei meet for the first time. *Keiko, Chie, and Rei start the Investigators for Spectral Activity club. *The ISA get Kimi into their team. *Chie and Rei build the PKE meter and the Ghost Pack. *Keiko and Rei see Slimer for the first time. *Keiko gets slimed. Characters Investigators of Spectral Activity *Ideguchi Keiko *Nagai Chie *Yoshihara Rei *Ogura Kimi Ghosts *Unnamed Ghost *Green Ghost Secondary Characters *Amari Misa *Iori Iki *Wakata Ichiko *Tatsuno Akio *Unnamed Schoolboy Trivia *The ending is somewhat a direct copy of the scene where Venkman gets slimed in Ghostbusters. Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'